Unity of the Sides
by Hereticfaerie666
Summary: This story is an extremely twisty story that leaves you in suspense. Many suprises occur.
1. Another New Beginning

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor claim to, any of the characters that I write about. Therefore, I just write and enjoy. If you do not like my stories, that is your problem. This story is my first story. Please comment and tell me how you feel.  
  
Chapter 1- A Beginning to...?  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Twas my last day of summer prior to my sixth year at Hogwarts. I longed to be back at school, working hard and seeing old friends. It was also the day I would go to Diagon Alley with mum. Something happened that day, and it changed my world forever. I walked up the icy, stone steps into Flourish and Blotts. Finally, Mum had gotten it through her thick head that she could afford newer things. And this year, it would be costly. A new set of robes, a broomstick and my full set of books as well as more potion ingreidients. Enough with that petty stuff, though. There was something I desired more than anything. It was worth all of the money in the world, wizard and muggle alike.  
After purchasing my books, I went alone off to get my robes. Mum seemed to think I was responsible enough, and I couldn't stand being around her nagging me to succeed and nosing into my private life.  
My mind began to annoy me as I stood there in line, waiting for my robes to get hemmed. Thoughts weaving their own tangled web. Thoughts of the one thing I truly desired, the only thing important in my life.  
  
The next morning, I arose out of bed in a hurry. The second I climbed out of my bed and slowly began to slip my muggle jeans on, an owl flew in towards me. An owl from Professor Dumbledore. Anxious to see what this note could be, I finished getting dressed, grabbed the parchment from the owl's grasp, and sat back on my bed.  
"Dear Miss Weasley,  
  
I am pleased to be able to send you this letter. Normally, Headmistress McGonagall would be sending last-minute letters, but this is more important. You have been promoted. Not job-wise, no. You now have the privilege of this year being your last year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, you will be placed on a harder schedule. Yet, I have faith in you. Good luck with your new status. Farewell.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Shocked and excited, I ran down the stairs, letter in hand. To my mother was my destination, but smack into Ron I went. "Watch where you're going, you git!" I screamed. "You're the fool running with some dumb piece of parchment. What is that, anyways?" "A letter."  
I ran to my mum, making it there with no collision. I handed her the parchment and she stared at me in disbelief. Mother always hoped I would succeed, but never apparently expected this.  
"Virginia, my dear. You...you're going to graduate this year. I am shocked. Also, I hope that this will give you an opportunity to decide on your..."  
She stalled here for a moment, looking at me, thinking.  
"Future." 


	2. And the beat goes on

Still Ginny's POV  
Two months before my school career ended. It was all going to be over soon. I had also managed to get something I had never expected. I became Captain of the Quidditch team for Gryffindor house. We had our last game coming up next week, and I didn't have any idea what to do. The thing. Te one.. I was playing against him. I was going to try and beat him. Not exactly a smart idea to get to the one I desire.  
  
I walked down the steps to the Great Hall and out onto the Quidditch Pitch, broomstick in hand. I had already changed into my robes, new as well. Compliments of Another Quidditch Captain. Couldn't quite figure that one out, though.  
  
Looking into his eyes, they hypnotized me. They froze my body over. I desired him for the longest time now, and felt like we should be together more and more each day. My family..they didn't like the idea. His, them either.  
  
We had secretly been together for 2 years secretly. Our relationship, it was evolving. My love had grown, and I became more powerful as time went on. Was I turning into him? I couldn't be, or could I?  
  
Draco's POV  
  
It all began that day in Diagon Alley. I saw those eyes and they drove me. Drove me under her spell. They had hypnotized me, as did her looks and personality. Now, I were competing against her. Hardest decision I had to make.  
  
The love of my life, a Weasley. Something Father had always frowned upon.Despised. I took his imprisonment to an advantage. Now I could bring Ginny into my family as well. I had other thoughts on my mind, thoughts of our future. 'Twas too early to think of those plans. Yet, I had an intuition she had something she wasn't telling me. What could she be hiding? What dark secrets were soon to be revealed? 


	3. Darkness Falls Once More

Chapter 3- Darkness Falls  
  
Draco's POV  
  
It all began that day in Diagon Alley. I saw those eyes and they drove me. Drove me under her spell. They had hypnotized me, as did her looks and personality. Now, I was competing against her. Hardest decision I had to make.  
  
The love of my life, a Weasley. Something Father had always frowned upon. I took his imprisonment to an advantage. Now I could bring Ginny into my family as well. I had other thoughts on my mind, thoughts of our future. Twas too early to think of those plans. Yet, I had an intuition she had something she wasn't telling me. What could she be hiding? What dark secrets were soon to be revealed?   
  
Graduation. Everyone looked forward to it. Now, the day had come. I had decided to give Ginny her present that morning at the awarding of the House Cup. An honor I had to sit with her as this day, we seventh years could sit anywhere.  
  
I took her off into a little room only I had ever known about. There, I pulled the stunt. I gave her my graduation present. Twas a gift of honor, a gift...of marriage.  
  
"Virginia, you are the love of my life. No one in the world could ever replace you. I long to be with you forever." "Draco...I...I'm shocked. I mean, I'll marry you, but I have something appalling to tell you as well." "What is it, love?" "You'll have to wait until tonight to find out." 


	4. Unity of the Sides

Chapter 4- Unity of the Sides  
  
GINNY'S POV  
  
How could I tell him? I needn't break his heart or make him worry. O, how I wished it could all end. I was desperate for help, and stuck on where to find it. No one but I knew my secret. Soon to be my world, it was.  
  
I found him on the train home, sitting with Crabbe and Goyle... as usual. I walked into their cabin on the train, and asked to speak with Draco... in private. He soon followed suit, standing right outside of the cabin doors. "Draco, I'm shocked about your proposal. I never expected something so...so wonderful." "I've been longing to ask you this for six months, Virginia. I just waited... until the perfect moment, which, to me, is now." "Well, it is, especially in my case." "What do you mean, Ginny?" "Draco, I don't know how to tell you this, but I must. You'll find out eventually, no doubt about it. I'm pregnant, dear." 


End file.
